Kyoto Kasshu
Kyoto Kasshu (京都カッシュ, Kyōto Kasshu) is the Descendant of Kyoji Kasshu and Domon Kasshu. He is the son of Toshiya Gekko and Noel Armada. He is the Brother of Armada Gekko and the Twin brother of Mamoru and the brother of his twin sister, Rain and Sky. He is the Descendant of the Gekko Family. Appearance Kyoto is a tall man with black hair and black eyes. He wears a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes. Personality Kyoto Kasshu is kindhearted and loving individual, though he is not afraid to be tough when needed. He is brash, impulsive, emotional, and extremely impatient. Kyoto loved his siblings very much. Background Early Life 37 years later (201 A.G.), Flit becomes remembered as a savior who united all mankind for a brighter future. But Eggman says that with Vagan out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Eggman Empire while Noel Armada have given birth to twins sons, Mamoru and Kyoto Kasshu and twins girls, Rain and Sky. Kyoto was living with his uncle Nobuya through his morning stoutness exercises. Kyoto visits Tris Sergeyrev's Place in Neo Russia, hoping to finding honey there. After Dr. Eggman discovers the Descendant of the Gekko Family, the doctor realized that there would be the Devil Gundam setting for to create his Eggman Empire on. As such, he called the Egg Fleet into action, to search for the honey lover. At Neo China, Kyoto meets Alan Lee who was in his Mobile Suit. Kyoto points out that the the piscine orange ships which was revealed by Nashiusu that it's the Egg Fleet. Kyoto's Sister, Armada decides to get inside the two seated mobile suit to head for Eggman's cruisers and the Flagship not without Max's Help. Kyoto and Armada screams in fright and covers their eyes as their respective vehicles charge toward the Flagship fit to collide; and then, CRASH! The impact jettisons Kyoto, Armada, Eggman, Alan, Max and Nashiusu into the air, and the Gundam crashed into the Bridge of the Flagship. Kyoto, Armada, Eggman, Alan, Max and Nashiusu and on each other into the hanger. Kyoto asks Eggman did the Gundam crashed into the flagship. To his horror, his Father Toshiya Gekko in his new Dark Gundam rises up from the ruins, and Eggman replies that "it's just fine" (although the Gundam does have a dent in the shield). Alan, Max, Tris and Nashiusu formed the Shuffle Alliance to stop Eggman from hurting Kyoto and his Sister. Eggman then proceeds to reply that to never forget his humiliation, and flies back to the Bridge of the Flagship to return to Konoha Canyon and the Shuffle Alliance has to escape with Kyoto and Armada from the Egg Fleet. Many adventures of Winnie the Kyoto 'Fastest Fighter' Few years later, Domon Kasshu, the Gundam Fighter of Neo Japan, arrives on Earth after his Shining Gundam has unexpectedly veered off course and crashed at Rome, together with his childhood friend and support crew Rain Mikamura; as he proceeds to show Kyoto a picture of a man and to ask if they have seen him. Armada Gekko realizes that it's his brother's ancestor, Kyoji Kasshu. Domon saves the little Sophia and rises to the challenge; in the ensuing fight, Michelo and his Neros Gundam are defeated and disqualified from the Tournament. At the start of a boxing championship match, Domon Kasshu starts to interrupt only to be intervened by Kyoto Kasshu dancing thus winning the Championship. Kyoto says about eating honey at the Party of Shinobi called, Gundam's Birthday, which Chibodee accepts. Kyoto and Chibodee arrived at the party and started to eating honey together and thus Chibodee promised Kyoto a better match in the future and continued the Gundam Fight. Category:Characters Family *Paul Zanza- Grandfather *Tohno- Grandmother *Nobuya Gekko- Brother *Kazuya Gekko- Brother *Toshiya Gekko- Father *Noel Armada- Mother *Armada Gekko- Sister *Yoshiya- Uncle *Nikushimi- Aunt *Nobuya Nikushimi- Cousin Trivia *Kyoto Kasshu is based off Disney's Winnie the Pooh. Category:Characters